dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Yong Seok
Perfil thumb|290px *'Nombre:' 김용석 / Kim Yong Seok *'Profesión:' Cantante, bailarín y actor. *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Corea del Sur *'Altura:' 173cm *'Peso: '''64kg *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Signo zodiacal:' Capricornio *'Zodiaco chino:' Gallo *'Agencia:' Amuse Korea Ink. Películas * ZEDD (2014) Musicales * 2016: Bachelor's Vegetable Store (Corea) * 2016: Altar Boyz (Corea) * 2014: Those who have been photographed (Corea) Programas de TV * 2017: Tour Avatar Ep. 9 y 10 (con Takuya) (Arirang TV) (4-06-17) * 2015: Let's Go Dream Team (junto a Seyoung) * 2012: 1 vs 100 (junto a Shin y Takuya) * 2012: Dream Team Season 2 Discografía '''Digital Single' Comerciales * 2014: Samsung NX Mini (cámara de fotos) (Corea) Curiosidades *'Grupo K-pop: 'Cross Gene **'Sub-unidad:' X HEARTS ***'Posición: '''Vocalista, Bailarín y Maknae ***'Gen: MYPACE Gene *'''Idiomas: '''Coreano (Materno), Japones y Mandarín *Él tiene el gen de regenerar lo descolorido y marchito. Está lleno de travesuras y sentido del humor para curar la depresión e inculcar la felicidad. *Es el que se encarga de las traducciones entre los miembros de japón y china al coreano. *Tras la salida de J.G del grupo, Yong Seok ahora es el maknae. *Practicó natación y aikido en la escuela secundaria. *Él se encarga de la cocina y la limpieza en la casa. *Casper dijo en una entrevista que Yong Seok era como la mamá del grupo, por sus responsabilidades en la cocina y la limpieza. *Al tomar clases de canto, su profesor vio a fondo su talento y le consiguió una audición. *Le gusta mucho el pollo. Tanto así que tiene una gran variedad de cupones para comer en restaurantes *Participó junto a Takuya en el programa Let's Go Dream Team en 2012. *En una entrevista preguntaron quien de los miembros creían que va a casarse y tener hijos primero, y todos apuntaron a Yong Seok. * Fue elegido como el miembro que tiene mas pensamientos "sucios". * Dijo que en la grabación de video Bad Lady se le rompio el pantalon .' * Dijo en V LIVE que piensa que se ve mejor en blanco que en negro ya que su piel es muy clara y su corazón es muy sensible, vulnerable y puro. * Shin dijo que si tuviera que elegir una sola cosa que llevar con él a una isla desierta elegiría a Yongseok, ya que sabe cocinar, es masculino, no tiene miedo de muchas cosas y lava muy bien los platos. * Par una entrevista en Singapur dijo que le gustaría hacer un cover con cualquier tema de Usher * Para una entrevista en Singapur dijo que si fuera chica no saldría con ninguno de los miembros del grupo y que su tema favorito de toda la discografia del grupo es Noona you * Para una entrevista de Arirang dijo que el regalo mas memorable de una fan fueron 24 cupones para comprar pollo para su cumpleaños numero 24 * Aparecio junto con Takuya en el programa Tour Avatar subido al canal de youtube "Arirang", en donde visitaron un monasterio de medicina natural y le realizaron un chequeo de sangre, y su resultado fue que su sangre estaba envejecida 4 años mas que su edad real, por lo cual se sometió a una terapia donde le adherían a su espalda pequeños vasos de vidrios a traves de una tecnica de fuego y vacio. * Hasta ahora tiene 3 tatuajes, en la cadera, en la muñeca una pequeña estrella y el del hombro dice "Serendipity" que del ingles al español podría traducirse como cosas felices o de suerte que ocurren de casualidad, los cuales se pueden ver en el video "Not a boy not a man yet". * En su instagram tiene una foto con Xia Junsu de JYJ. * Hizo un cover del tema ''"Cigarette" del musical "Singles" * Se Young y el hicieron un cover del tema "Call you mine" del artista Jeff Bernat. * Canto el tema "White Serenade" en el "Super Handsome Live", un concierto que Amuse realiza a fines de cada año, donde participan varios artistas masculinos de la compañía. * Hubo veces en que no pudo estar presente en las promociones de "Play with me" por problemas de salud, así que a veces el grupo tenia que adaptar la coreografía a cuatro personas (Casper estuvo ausente durante todas las promociones por filmar una película en Taiwan). En una de las presentaciones se reemplazo a Yongseok con un bailarín, el cual vestía una mascara negra y no se podía verle el rostro. Link: 1 * En Julio del 2016 hubo rumores de que salia con Hyoeun de Stellar, ya que las fans decían que habían visto a Hyoeun en muchas de las presentaciones de los musicales donde participaba Yongseok, y que ambos compartían pulseras y ropa de pareja. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Nate) *Instagram Galería Timeless begins-Yongseok.jpg TIMELESS BEGINS-Yongseok.jpg TIMELESS BEGINS-Yongseok..jpg Yong Seok3.jpg Yong Seok2.jpg Shooting Star-Yongseok.jpg Yong Seok5.jpg Yong Seok7.jpg Videografía 용석 YONGSEOK - Karma (Feat. SANGMIN) Official M V| Karma (Feat. Sang Min) Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KActor Categoría:Amuse Korea Entertainment Categoría:Amuse